


Artifact

by mxsfxttxdbygxd



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cussing, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Guns, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Instability, Multi, Other, Profanity, References to Drugs, Swearing, Violence, gender neutral reader, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsfxttxdbygxd/pseuds/mxsfxttxdbygxd
Summary: What will happen when your dear friends are in the possession of an artifact that makes them turn against you? A lot, to put it shortly.





	1. Shipments

_When did this all start?_

_The drugs, the murders, the obsessions, the stealing, everything._

_You don't really remember._

_But you remembered that day._

_The day they lost it._

-

It was a hot summers day and you were sat in the run down building you called headquarters, the air conditioning shot and left unfixed. You were sweating profusely as you lazily laid in your arm chair, whining about the ungodly heat to the accountant at his nearby desk while you waved your shirt to cool yourself.

"Jiiiiiiiin," you whined loudly for the hundredth time within the past hour. "Oh my God! **WHAT!?** " he snapped, finally losing his patience and glaring daggers into you. "Get the AC fiiiiiiixed," you whined again and you swear you could hear the pen in his hand begin snapping in half. You stared at the irritated male for a moment or two, almost challenging him to throw something at you. _I dare you_ , you thought as his eyes narrowed, but he just huffed and buried his face into his papers once more. A smirk crossed your face for a brief second before you looked out the window, watching the heat rise off the old, cracked pavement of the road off in the distance. You had been waiting for the others to arrive all day from dealing with their shipment of drugs and hookers, a couple of hours having easily flown by already.

It wasn't too much longer before you watched a stolen semi, likely full of drugs, in the distance along with two black vans, likely full of the boys and maybe some hookers, beside the massive truck. You peered over at Jin, who was currently muttering to himself about incorrect numbers and other mathematical bullshit, and threw something at his head. It hit him and, slowly, the young man pulled his head up to look at you, a silent rage painted on his face. "They're here, numb nuts," you told him, staring at back at his angry chocolate irises before he sighed in annoyance and pushed himself away from his desk. You both stood and headed down to open the garage for them.

You bounded down the crumbling stairs with pep in your step while Jin walked down them like a normal human being. "Why are you so annoying today?" he questioned you after a moment. "Why are you such a dumb shit today?" you asked back, rolling your eyes before continuing, "I dunno. It's just one of those days, y'know?" "Not really, but in hopes that you shut up, sure," Jin rolled his eyes. "Fuck you." "I mean I would, but I'm too pretty for you." "Pretty? Ha! You're uglier than a fucking blobfish," you snickered. "W-Well- I-I- Y-You made that up! There's no such thing as a blobfish!" Jin fired back angrily. "Oh, but there is!" you hummed in a whimsical tone, "Google it, bitch." And with that, you rushed off before he could throw his shoe at you, jumping off one of the railings to the floor below as you began humming a random Green Day song.

You grabbed the chain that pulled up the monsterous garage door of the warehouse, heaving open the heavy door until the semi's trailer could pass through and Jin could unhook it. You let the chain go just after the two black vans that had joined the towering vehicle cleared the opening, the metalic gate slamming onto the ground and shaking violently at the force of gravity. " _Jesus_ , (Y/N)! That shits gonna cost a lot if you break it, _again_ ," Jin scolded with a glare. "Hey! _I_ didn't break it last time! Taehyung broke it when I slammed his head into the wall," you defended yourself, crossing your arms. "You slammed his fucking _face_ into the _wall_ , (Y/N)! Of course, it's gonna fucking break!" Jin scolded you. "So, how'd it go?" you asked Hoseok, ignoring the angry Jin beside you as Yoongi and the sunshine boy stepped out of their van. "Fine, ran into a stubborn dealer who didn't want to give up his personal stash, nothing we couldn't handle though," Hoseok shrugged as his co-pilot made a beeline for the couches in the room to lay down on for a moment. "Hurry up, hyung!" Jungkook pouted at Taehyung as said lunatic blocked the doorway of the other vehicle with his body, his boxy grin mischeiviously out on display. "Make me!" Tae laughed only to be promptly kicked onto the concrete floor by the maknae of the group, who then stepped on his hyung while getting out of the car, acting as if Tae was a doormat. "Heyyyyy!" Taehyung whined as he stood up, "that wasn't nice to do to your hyung!" "Maybe you should have moved then, dumbass," you chimed in, your mood switching from a happy content one to a snarky irritated one earning yourself an eye roll from the mentioned boy. "Did you two get along while we were gone?" Jimin laughed as he jogged in with Namjoon walking in calmly behind him, hands shoved in his pockets. "I nearly snapped their fucking neck," Jin hissed, glaring at you, "especially with all the complaining you were doing." "Fuck off, maybe you should fix the fucking air conditioning, then I wouldn't have a fucking thing to fucking complain about," you hissed, your (e/c) orbs narrowing at the strawberry blonde boy, " **cunt.** " "Now, now, kids, play nicely," Namjoon laughed at you two as you flipped Jin off with a scowl and he just crossed his arms, continuing to glare _holes_ into you (if looks could kill). "Anywho, we should _really_ unload this truck; it's a huge shipment. Plus, we got a total score out of it all!" Jimin smiled as he wandered over to open the back of the semi trailer and everyone pitched in on dragging the unbranded and suspicious looking flour bags (that were definitely _not_ filled with flour) out and into their store room.

It took them more than four hours to get everything out, the sun beginning to set as Jimin picked up the dark brown bag with their 'total score' in it. "You guys ready?" Jimin grinned ecstatically, looking like his body was filled with lightning at the thought of revealing whatever contents this bag held. He placed the object on the table, ripping off the cover before anyone could say anything. Before them stood a gold statue of what looked like a mix of a Buddha statue and an Aztec/Mayan depiction of a warrior. "What the **fuck**?!" you yelled, eyes wide in curiosity and bewilderment before you turned to the boys, Jin beginning to examine the statue to see if it was worth anything, " _Where_ the fuck?" "The dealer we visited had it on a pedestal in the back, believed it had some mystic voodoo bullshit," Yoongi explained with a shrug, his hands shoved into his pockets absentmindedly. "Cool," you hummed, turning back to the gold artifact, "Are we gonna sell it?" "No, no! We should make it a trophy! The dude would be _so_ pissed," Taehyung cackled. "That would be _hilarious_ ," Jimin agreed, laughing at the thought of how upset the statue's original owner would be that they hung up the thing he had been worshiping for God knows how long, all decorated in some dumb outfit the maknae line had perfected for it. "Let's do it!" Jungkook laughed, "I wanna put those flower necklace things and a hula skirt on it." "We should add a coconut bra, too!" Taehyung squealed in delight. "Why?" you asked, not particularly liking this idea. Not that you didn't think that this statue wasn't the boys' most interesting find yet, but something in your gut just told you that having this... _thing_ around was gonna lead to some bad shit happening. "It'd look funny," Jungkook replied as if you were supposed to already know that. "Ah." "What's the matter? Not about it?" Hoseok asked. "Not really," you shrugged, "as cool as it is, it's a bit... _creepy_ in my opinion." "Ohhhh, you're just trying to ruin all the fun," Hoseok teased as you rolled your eyes for the umpteenth time today. "It's whatever though. You guys can do whatever you want with it," you shrugged after a moment, "I don't care as long as it doesn't disturb me or anybody else." "Calm down, supernatural. It's not like it's gonna get up and start walking and talking on us," Namjoon scoffed. In the mean time, the maknae line and Hoseok cheered and rushed it up to the main room, arguing over where they wanted to put it and what they wanted to put it in while everyone else calmly followed and chatted amongst themselves.

 _I'll get used to it being around eventually. Honestly, they'll probably get tired of it being around and sell it after a while anyways_ , you thought as you ascended the staircase to the room you had been occupying all day.

_Oh, how wrong you were..._


	2. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of kids leads you back home, your younger brother not how he used to be...

_"Oooh! Put this on it!"_

_"No! That'll make it look dumb and tacky."_

_"Isn't that the point?"_

_"Yes, but that will make it look too dumb and tacky. We gotta make it look like we didn't put much thought into it."_

_"...Uhhh, hyung, we put way too much thought into this the moment we decided to put it in a hula skirt."_

_"You wanted the hula skirt, though!"_

"Oh my god, shut **up!** " you yelled at the four boys quarreling over that stupid relic, glaring at them as if they were mice, "Jesus, it's like having children." "You sound like you know a thing or two about that. Not about that parenting life, (Y/N)?" Namjoon mused as he sat on the couch to your left, playing with his phone. "Namjoon, we're a part of the _mafia_. You can't exactly live a happy, care-free life _with kids_ when you always have a target on your back," you explained as you crossed your arms. The genius simply rolled his eyes and went back to the device in his hands, muttering something under his breath that caused you to rip off a sleeping Yoongi's shoe to hurl across the room at him. 

" _Perfect!_ Okay, it's done!" the four idiots in the corner grinned as they stepped away from their masterpiece for everyone to see. It was horrendous; a flower tucked onto the statue's head as it didn't have any ears to put the flower behind, a grass skirt lay across it's hips, and a mini, lopsided coconut bra adorning it's chest... kind of. "Wow, looks great," Jin piped up from his desk, having never once looked up at the monstrosity, but somehow, he succeeded in making the creators grin. _Gag._ "It's certainly... interesting..." you hummed, feeling uncomfortable under both the gaze of the four boys and the golden statue they decorated, "Do I even wanna know where the coconut bra came from?" "Not really, no," Taehyung chuckled. "Anyways, it's getting late. I gotta head home," you sighed, standing up, "Gotta get home and make dinner for Kijoon." "Awwww, okay. Bye, (Y/N)!" Hoseok smiled, waving to his second favorite of your misfit crew. "Tell the kid we said hello," a now awake Yoongi piped up as you headed out the door, waving lazily to them. Their request would never be fulfilled though, your little brother had no knowledge that you were in the mafia and you were going to keep it that way as long as possible.

-

Silent steps wandered up the porch of the rundown home in the middle of no where as your combat boots were quickly discarded at the door, your (e/c) irises taking in the missing pair of shoes. Perfect. You had some time to cook the both of you some food before he got back, a surprise he would likely enjoy. You made your way over to the kitchen, turning on Spotify to listen to while in the kitchen. Turning on the gas stove, you began to prep the fresh ingredients for Kijoon's favorite meal; pork miso ramen. It was a good hour later when you heard the screen door creak open, your brother yelling your name and running into the dining room. "Welcome home, Ki. How was school?" you smiled as you turned to wave at him through the little window that allowed a view of the dining room, but Kihoon was already bounding over to give you the biggest hug he could manage.

"School was school," he shrugged after you two pulled away from your embrace, "How was work?" "Uneventful," you shrugged vaguely, "You hungry?" "When am I not?" the sixteen year old laughed, quickly rushing to his room to throw his school stuff down in a neat pile before wandering back in to eat. You set the two bowls down on the table, being careful not to spill the miso broth that contained pork, seaweed, some greens, and two halves of a hard boiled egg floating happily among the noodles. "Eat up, kiddo," you smiled, ruffling his hair before you both began to dig in.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" your brother asked after a moment, a hum parting your lips as you slurped up the meal you had made quickly, "why won't you tell me more about your work?" You paused mid-bite, putting your chopsticks down as you looked over at your sibling with shame in your eyes. "You never tell me about your work and all the other kids at school boast about what their parent do," Kijoon continued, the grip on his chopsticks tightening. A moment or two of silence passed before you opened your mouth only to be interrupted by your brother's chair screeching on the floor as he moodily made his way to his room, muttering under his breath, "Nevermind, _snake_."

You watched his back retreat into his room, guilt settling into the pit of your stomach as his door slammed shut with a deafening bang. A shaky sigh escaped your chapped lips, your face falling into your hands as you forgot about your meal while the childish name that was flung at you gripped your stone heart, making sure to squeeze it real tight.

_Perfect..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter; I have all the main events covered I'm just trying to figure out how to get to each event.


	3. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between you and Kijoon stays, even after you two have made up. Maybe a talk with Jimin will help.

_A scream erupted from a passer-by as you began coming to, your head pounding as you stared blankly at the odd looking headrest in front of you. You attempted to blink the black spots away from your vision and focus on the shape in front of you, 'Is it the head rest? Did it break again?' Your (e/c) orbs widened when your blood ran cold, a shriek being emitted from your vocal chords as you panicked. "M-Mom! Dad!" you cried, salty tears racing down onto the ground as you began to realize the car was completely flipped and the part of the front of the car was beside you. You screamed once more, trying to undo your seat belt but to no avail as your ears vaguely picked up the shouts of others in the distance. You couldn't tear your eyes away from the mangled bodies of your parents, one loosely hanging from their seat and the other with a white sheet laid over them down the road. Just as you reached for your mother, you were ripped away from it all..._

-

You awoke with an audible gasp as your body shot up, a cold sweat drenching your entire body while you tried to catch your breath. _It was a dream, (Y/N). It was just a dream_ , you told yourself as you calmed down from the nightmarish memory. You buried your face in your hands after a moment, feeling the bed dip beside you. "(Y/N)? You okay?" your little brother asked, worry etched onto his features when you looked up at him. You took in the almost adult features for a second before you hugged him, "Yeah. I am now. Sorry for worrying you, Ki." He embraced you for what felt like an eternity before he pulled away to look at you again, guilt replacing the worry that was once on his innocent face, "I'm sorry for calling you a snake at dinner, (Y/N). I-I was just upset because everyone seems to know whats going on with their families all the time, especially with Parents Day coming up... I-I just-" You quickly shushed him as he began to overwork himself, holding him impossibly close. "Hey, it's okay... I get it, trust me. I'm sorry I can't tell you more about what I do, Kijoon. It's just-" "Complicated, I know. I won't pry anymore," he sighed, giving you a small smile. "Alright, thank you. You should go to school now, kiddo. Don't wanna be late, do you?" you teased, ruffling Kijoon's neat charcoal hair. He giggled and whined at you to knock that off, that he wasn't a little kid anymore while standing and saying his goodbye. You watched the young man disappear around the corner and sighed when you heard the front door slam shut, rubbing your face and laying back down to get some more sleep.

-

Another hit on your cigarette and you checked the time on the dashboard of your car. _9:23 AM_ is what the lime green numbers read as you let out a plume of smoke while turning onto the abandoned stretch of road that headquarters sat on, your speed increasing to 120 miles per hour easily as the vehicle barreled towards your destination. You stared ahead of you, taking one last hit on your cigarette before flicking it out the window. You shifted gears and drifted with a turn, speedily correcting the large metal machine you piloted as you raced down the now straightened road. As you grew closer, you could see the boys playing ball on the street, Hoseok up to bat as it seemed the game was in its second inning when they heard the rev of your engine and the racket of your horn. They cleared out of the road as you began slowing down enough to park in the garage.

You jumped down from your hand-me-down truck, tossing your keys into their usual spot on a nearby desk as the boys ran up to you grinning. "(Y/N)!" Jungkook called, "You wanna join us for some baseball?" "No," you told them, clearly not in a good mood as you headed upstairs. They all stared after you, sighing. "Probably another fight with Kijoon. I'll go see what I can do," Jimin volunteered, wandering up after you as the other boys got back to their game. "You okay?" the muscular male asked you as he sat on the stool next to your armchair, watching the boys play with you. "Yeah. Kijoon got mad at me last night," you sighed, opening up to him after a moment of hesitation.

Jimin was the only one you opened up to about your personal life among the seven boys; he was one you trusted the most. "Over not telling him about the mafia stuff again?" "Yeah... Parents Day is coming up and it gets harder for him every year." "Maybe you should tell him about this then. Y'know, it wou-." "No! Jimin, if I tell him about us, the image of perfect sister that I've been trying so hard to masquerade as for him will come crashing down in flames. Who knows what he'll do if he finds out..." The sunset haired boy sighed as he leaned on the window sill with his forearms, "Siblings with the bond you two have don't give up on each other easily, (Y/N). He's getting older and from how you describe him, he's as smart as Namjoon, if not smarter. He's going to figure it out on his own, whether you tell him or not and I only see more problems if he finds out by himself than if you tell him." You sighed heavily, "I don't know, Jimin..." The boy sighed, "You're stubborn, you know that, (Y/N)?"

_"So I've been told..." you mumbled._


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change isn't always good, even with Bangtan.

It had been months since your chat with Jimin and things had gotten a bit better at home with Kijoon; he bugged you less and less about your career after Parents Day had come and gone. Though, he was starting to be gone for longer and longer and you didn't like that one bit. Currently, you were in the living room at two in the morning, pacing back and forth as you worried over your missing little brother. He hadn't been home since he left for school and it wasn't like him to stay over at a friends' without notifying you. You had your friends searching high and low for your brother, your worried and tired eyes swiftly reading the group messages between you and the rest of Bangtan, but to no avail. Lightning struck outside as you realized now it was pouring outside, only increasing your need to find Kijoon.

You were shaken from your thoughts, however, when you heard the front door slam shut. "Kijoon?!" you shouted, rushing over to the door and instantly feeling rage as you were met with his battered face. You made your over to your kid brother and grabbed his face, pulling back the hood of his soaked jacket. "Who the fuck did this to you?" you hissed at him, your tone colder than you would have liked it to be as you narrowed your eyes at him. "Why does it matter?" Kijoon scoffed, pushing past you only to have you grab his wrist. "Kijoon-!" you shouted at him before he ripped his wrist from your grip. "What?! What fuck do you want?! You gonna lecture me about how late I am?! You aren't mom or dad, (Y/N)! Quit fucking acting like it!" he screamed at you, his rage filled eyes meeting your (e/c) ones. He could see the hurt from his words at them, the worry, the stress, the exhaustion, and he only hated you further, beginning to loath himself now for words he was too stubborn to take back. "Kijoon..." you began, only to be cut off by your brother turning his back on you and heading to his room.

You stood there for what felt like hours, hurt and dread washing over you. Your head hung low as you bit back the tears that were threatening to spill. No, you wouldn't cry. You promised yourself you wouldn't cry ever again after your parents died. Buzzing from the phone in your hand tugged you back to reality after a moment.

_2:14 AM_   
_RM: Still haven't found him. I'm looking on the east side of town now._   
_SUGA: I already checked there, no luck._   
_HOBI: South end is clear._   
_V: He isn't on the outskirts either_   
_JK: The North is clear._   
_JIN: West end has been double checked, nothing._   
_JIMIN: How are things there, (Y/N)? Any luck?_

_2:26 AM_   
_JIMIN: (Y/N)?_   
_(Y/N): He's home..._

-

Meanwhile, things with that damn statue at the hideout were only getting worse; at first, you'd notice the boys glancing at it briefly every now and then, but those brief looks took no time in turning into a staring contest with the object and eventually it got its own room, especially when _everyone_ noticed you _glaring_ at it. After it had gotten its own room, that's when things _really_ began to change. The boys would go in at random hours of the day, be in there for anywhere from 5 minutes to an hour, doing who knows to it and themselves.

You stared out the window one rainy evening after the incident with Kijoon, an uneasy feeling in your stomach as Bangtan prepared for a long night of more raids, heists, and interrogations. You were ripped from your thoughts when shouting filled your ears from outside your makeshift bedroom, the yells soon approaching your door as someone banged on it and swung it open without your permission. "Where is it?!" Taehyung shouted at you, beginning to tear apart your room with Jimin and Jungkook. "Where's what?! What the fuck are you guys doing?!" you shrieked, standing from your chair. "The fucking **artifact** , where is it?! I've seen the way you glare _holes_ into that fucking thing!" Tae snapped at you, throwing a pillow at you from your bedding. "Are you **high**?! Just because I glare at that thing doesn't mean I fucking took it, Taehyung!" you shouted back, catching the pillow before it could hit you, "I haven't even seen what the inside of that damn room you gave it looks like!" The angered boy then proceeded to get up in your face, glaring daggers into you just as you were to him while his fingers twitched over the gun in his pocket. "Taehyung! It wasn't (Y/N) who took it! It was EXO..." Yoongi yelled from the doorway before he just scoffed in disgust at what the room looked like now, heading back to the main room. It was Tae's turn to scoff at _you_ now as he turned on his heel, heading towards the door as he cursed your name under his breath.

"Hey!" you shouted as you ran after the lunatic, hearing the boys already plotting their take back, "Taehyung, I think you owe me a fucking apology." "Fuck you," he growled, turning back to plan. Your eyes narrowed at the boy, _"V, you **will** apologize to me."_ You only used code names when on a job or when you were really pissed at your friends and, seeing as how they weren't on a job, you must have been extremely pissed off. "Just do it, hyung," Jungkook whispered to his friend, nudging him with his elbow. The brown haired boy stood and looked at your rage filled irises, quickly finding the ground more interesting as his chapped lips moved, "Sorry for accusing you of taking the relic, (Y/N)." "Thank you," you sighed, "you are forgiven. Are you guys really gonna go after the artifact? I thought you guys could care less about things getting stolen as long as it wasn't profitable stuff." "That thing is profitable, (Y/N). It's worth 100 billion won, (Y/N)..." Jin hissed at you. "What?! And you guys have just been letting it sit around to collect dust?!" you yelled, "the **fuck** have you guys been smoking?! We could _easily_ buy all of South Korea with that kind of money! And then some!" "Well, we don't have that kind of money anymore!" Yoongi snapped at you. "Unless we go and get it," you sighed after a moment of silence between the lot of you, really not liking the idea they already had in mind.

_"Perfect..."_


	5. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going after the artifact comes crashing down when you realize your friends aren't your friends anymore, but strangers you had lost to obsession. Especially when certain events cause you to question who the real traitor among your band of thieves is.

You sat in the all black van as Jin sped down the highway a bit more aggressively than you would have liked him to. Even if you two did fight often, you both had a mutual respect and understanding of each other and their personality and right now, you _knew_ there was something terribly wrong. Jin was the type of person to be cautious within reason. Even if his emotions got out of control, his brain was working out the best scenario and how to carry it out. 

The other boys were also acting quite strangely as you noted Yoongi chewing on his lip, an... odd look in his eye that you couldn't place as him. By the way the others were acting, your instincts shrieking at you that you were in a car full of strangers unknown to you became increasingly hard to pacify with some lame rationality. These weren't the men you had spent six years of your life with, these men had become the nervous embodiment of their obsession with an object they knew next to nothing about and you were left alone, isolated by the feeling of fear and anxiety for both your friends safety and your own. Oh, where had those seven goofy men run off to at a time like this?

The car coming to a halt soon jolted you out of your thoughts as you helped these unknown men into the secluded mansion their rival called headquarters. All hell broke lose the moment Bangtan entered, rounds of bullets immediately beginning to whiz past your head as you returned fire. You took cover behind a pillar as you began to reload your gun, all fire ceasing as everyone did what you were doing. Then it hit you what you needed to do, your jaw clenching as a determined glint appeared in your (e/c) irises. You stormed up to the second floor as everyone continued to reload, taking down a couple of guards on the way before you ducked behind a pillar when your sharp ears heard the click of reloaded magazines replace old ones. You moved your way through the mansion's top floor, busting down doors to find the artifact before anybody else did. Another room empty and one more left, you thought as you ducked into the last room to see what you were looking for.

"(Y/N)!" a baritone voice growled not too far behind you as the young man defended himself from a red headed man with a baseball bat. "Sorry, Tae..." you replied breathlessly as you shut the elegant doors, guilt crystal clear in your pupils. **"(Y/N)! You fucking _traitor_!"** Taehyung screamed at you as he fought off Chanyeol, the other members of Bangtan hearing his cries. You quickly piled anything and everything you could in front of the two doors, turning to the gold statue sitting under a single spotlight in the otherwise darkened room. A menacing glare replaced the guilt in your eyes as you made your way over to the little devil, snatching it up angrily and shoving it into a nearby bag without any mercy from your rage. You then turned to the window, tearing away the fabric of some silk curtains before you opened it. You looked at the drop below before you took a deep breath, _Well, this is **one** way to get over your fear of heights..._ You leapt from the two story window down to the cobblestone below, knowing you likely just sprained both your ankles in the process as you grabbed the fastest and nearest car for your getaway.

-

You flew down the highway like the Devil was after you in the stolen white convertible, your lip likely bruised from how hard you had been biting it to keep the sting of tears from growing past that though you were starting to doubt the sting was coming from the tears as your heart felt the same pain. The stretch of road you were currently racing down was void of any cars, any life as the cold asphalt reflected how you felt inside; alone. Your parents had left you, your brother turned his back on you, and your friends had stabbed yours. You felt utterly alone... But you could at least put your mind to ease on one thing, the artifact being well hidden from those who searched for it and it would never be stumbled upon accidentally either. Only you knew where its whereabouts were, you and you only.

As the sun began to rise, you quickly parked your car in the city with your hood up and walked through the streets of the sleepy city as people began to emerge from their homes for work. It was only a good twenty minutes before the street you were walking down was littered with moving bodies making their early morning commute, camouflaging you perfectly as you ducked into an alley. A sigh escaped your lips as you made your way to the beach, your favorite place. They were going to come for you soon and you didn't know if you were going to live when they finally found you, so you figured you might as well spend your remaining time in a place you truly loved.

You hadn't been to this beach since your parents died, making you question if it really was the same beach you had once spent most of your summer vacation at when you were small, but the more you looked around, the more you recognized. A feeling of nostalgia washed over you as you walked down the line of beach front stores, smiling as you passed the old ice cream parlor you would beg your parents to get a mid-afternoon snack from, the same parlor you had your first date at, the same parlor you had your first kiss at, the same parlor you took your brother when you were fourteen. As you stumbled upon the last building on the strip of white sandy beach you noted the last place to be one you hadn't seen before; a bar with a volleyball court leading onto the sand. A few bikini clad women were in the middle of making a hasty getaway from the place as one of them shoulder checked you, yelling to watch out as they scurried away like mice. This piqued your interest as you wandered in the front door, peering at the dejected muscle man leaning over the counter between the bar and the volleyball court before turning to sit at the bar with the scrawny looking bartender. "A beer, please," you told the man with a sigh. "Whoa, someone looks wiped," the man chuckled, putting your request in front of you after removing its lid in a flash. You shrugged, "Busy night."

A few moments of awkward silence passed before the man who tended to the volleyball court was yelling at some passing women to join him on the court, making them jump as they too scurried away. "Dude," you piped up to the guy, "That won't get you any customers if you yell at them like that." He whipped around, looking at you oddly, "Like what?" "You sound like you're threatening them," you shrugged, turning back to your drink as you took a swig of your beverage. "You sound like you know a thing or two about that," the man smirked. "You could say that," you replied in a slightly hushed tone. "So, how would you get people to come over?" the bartender chimed in, nearly scaring you out of your skin as you had forgotten he was in the room with you two. "Well, I wouldn't yell at them like that. I'd probably wander up, ask them politely if they liked volleyball and wanted to try the coolest place to play, in your opinion. Play up the place just the right amount to get people interested, add in that the drinks are to dive for. People like puns," you instructed before taking another sip of your beer. They both looked at you with raised eyebrows and the scrawny bartender turned to muscle man, urging him to try it out on a group walking past.

"Thanks for that," the brains of the two smiled to you, "I'm Mark and the idiot without a brain is Jackson." "(Y/N)," you told Mark after a moment of hesitation. "Nice to meet you," Mark hummed, leaning against the back wall, "What brings such a knowledgeable individual like yourself to a place like this?" "I'm waiting for some friends of mine," you shrugged vaguely. "Sounds fun," Mark smiled and you just grunted, cutting the conversation quickly. "Hey, thanks," the muscle man, Jackson, grinned at you after he got his customers settled, "What's your name?" "(Y/N)," you repeated. "That's cool. You want a job?" You nearly choked on your drink at his forwardness, looking at him incredulously before you noticed the hope in his eyes. "We could use someone with good people skills like you," Mark piped up, a small smile on his lips, "I'm not much of a conversationalist and Jackson is... well, Jackson." "Heyyyy! What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde pouted. "Nothing, Jacks," Mark chuckled to his partner in crime as he turned back to the already spotless glass he was cleaning.

You had seen this kind of interaction before... Between Hoseok and Yoongi when they thought everyone was either asleep during over night stays or when they thought it was just them. You felt a pang deep inside your chest, but quickly shook it off and smiled at them, "Sure, but I probably won't be around very long and my only condition is that I get to live on site." "Deal!" Jackson grinned enthusiastically.

-

You don't know what exactly made you say yes to the offer two years ago as you looked out at the beach late one evening, the new surroundings of this Hong Kong beach unfamiliar but the waves that rolled onto the sand calling out to you as if it were an old friend. You thought back to those hours at the priceless mansion on the hill, four words playing on repeat in your mind like a broken record. A heavy sigh parted from your lips as you turned to the glass you were cleaning, repeating that sentence aloud to yourself amidst the silence of the empty bar.

_"(Y/N), you fucking traitor..."_


	6. Almost

You sighed as you continued to clean the glass in your hand and discarded the memories of the night you had to deceive your second family to the side for now, glancing over at a bored, blonde muscle man who was lazily hunched over on the thin half wall that divided bar and volleyball court in boredom. "Jackson, you're supposed to be cleaning up your mess from the day, right? Don't want Mark to yell at you again for neglecting your duties," you chided to your friend and co-worker of _almost_ two whole years. The man in question simply hummed at you briefly in response before getting to his duties hesitantly, more or less procrastinating as he went at a snails pace like it would somehow get rid of his newfound task. "Hurry up, Jackson. We're _almost_ done for tonight," Mark urged the blonde with a smile as his angelic face popped into the room from the back. " _Almost?! Almost_ isn't what I want!" Jackson pouted at him impatiently while he cleaned his side of the business as you put the glass you had been cleaning to the dim lighting of the bar. You began searching for any spots on the spotless glass as the hum of a tune nobody except you, Mark, and Jackson had the knowledge of as your fellow bartender retreated back into the stock room and Jackson continued his cleaning after a brief pause to listen to your lilting tones.

You put the glass that sat between your nimble fingers down on the bar's wooden surface in front of you along with four others when the door opened with a jingle. Five familiar faces wandered in and sat in front of you while you mixed up their favorite drinks for them with a sad, knowing smile attached to your face. "It's nice to see you again," you spoke fondly to them, "Jin, Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook." There was tense silence for a moment or two before Namjoon cleared his throat awkwardly, speaking with a small smile you _almost_ thought was genuine. _Almost._ "Yeah... How have you been, (Y/N)?" "Y'know," you shrugged, playing along so they could believe they had the upper hand in the current situation, "More or less busy. Depending on the night, that is. Where's Yoongi and Hoseok?" "Dead," Jimin choked out, looking away as everyone tried their best to look sorrowful, "they died at EXO's mansion the night you left..." _You never were much good at acting when it came to me, Jimin,_ you thought as your soft smile turned into a frown, shifting out of the line of fire that the two snipers had on you. You noticed Taehyung's rugged hand clench tightly, prompting Jungkook (who was sat beside him) to place a gentle hand on Tae's arm to comfort the troubled youth, "Calm down, hyung..."

"You know, you _almost_ made me believe that the duo that are supposedly deceased actually are deceased, not aiming fucking sniper rifles at my head, itching to blow my brains out," you told them, venom lacing into your angered voice as pained pupils stared into your so called 'friends', " _Almost._ Mark, Jackson! **NOW!** " You quickly ducked as Mark rounded the corner with a shotgun, shooting it at your former gang members in places that wouldn't be lethal, while Jackson launched a volleyball at Namjoon's head as a diversion. The ball hit its mark to Namjoon's face as the klutzy man knocked into Jin, catching self proclaimed 'Worldwide Handsome' off guard as pairs of long appendages tangled them together clumsily whilst they bickered about their predicament like an old married couple would have. You ducked behind the bar as Hoseok and Yoongi began peppering the area that you had once been in with bullets and Taehyung ferociously flung himself over the counter to prevent you from going anywhere. You struggled against the knife he gripped onto in his one hand, the blade inches from gouging your fucking vocal chords out before you could scream for help from anybody. Swiftly, you grabbed a bottle of whiskey, ironically Tae's favorite drink, and cracked it over his head, knocking him unconscious as you scurried into the back room with Mark just as Jackson doubled over clutching his stomach. "Jackson!" Mark shrieked, worry about his partner evident in his shy voice as he briefly turned his attention to the still body before he continued to fire rounds at the boys. Raw emotions fueled the fire to keep you safe in Mark as you made your escape through the trap door you had installed for this very scenario, taking one last shot at Bangtan before realizing that the shot gun in his slender fingers was out of ammo. His coffee colored irises shot up just in time to get a bullet to the forehead from one of the two snipers on the roof across the street.

-

Your combat boots smacked with a deafening tone against the concrete of the sewer as you rushed through the passage ways of the musty underground, eyes stinging with tears you would never let spill over as several pairs of boots tapped hurriedly in this dark dank maze of twists and turns after you. When you felt like you had run several miles through the sickeningly confusing labyrinth, you clamored up a ladder as you became desperate for safety you _almost_ had a hold of, opening up a sewer cover and climbing out onto the empty street. You quickly sealed the opening once more with a loud metal thunk before running down the street, knowing full well that the racket you had just made had reached the eardrums of your boys. Your mind raced a mile a minute as you hurriedly peered at the street name in the middle of the red light district of Hong Kong while trying to decide which way was gonna be the best to take before racing off to the east, almost choosing correctly as you turned a corner only to skid to a stop when you witnessed Namjoon and Jimin crawl out of the sewer like the rats you had always known they were. Turning on your heel to go the opposite direction only prompted you to freeze when you saw Taehyung and Jin glaring daggers at you, your eyes desperately scanning around when you noted that you were surrounded by your obsessed friends. You panted heavily as you attempted to catch your breath from the lengthy run you had just put on your body, your hands slowly going up into a surrendered position as your head drooped slightly in defeat.

_"This is gonna be **almost** as messy as that night, isn't it...?" _


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the death of Mark and Jackson, you find yourself kidnapped and back home, but the reunion with your old gang doesn't last long...

_Pain_ radiated from your cheek bone after the punch Yoongi had landed there, your head turned away from him as you stared at the concrete flooring of the basement in their warehouse. Yes, that's right. After _murdering_ your friends and kidnapping you, your former mafia members flew you _all the way back to South fucking Korea_ over that fucking artifact. If _that_ didn't scream that _obsession_ , you didn't know _what_ did.

You tore your gaze from the ground to look up at the faux blonde, an icy stare meeting your own as you spat the metallic taste in your mouth at him only to receive another strike to the face. "Where is it, (Y/N)?" Hoseok repeated for the millionth time that evening... if it even was evening. You couldn't really tell anymore, too many days had gone by by this point. "None of your fucking business," you snapped at them, "just kill me already. I'd like to get it over with as you as possible, so I don't have to deal with your bullshit anymore." Laughter came from the orange haired boy in the corner, forcing you to turn to its owner, "What's so funny, Park?" "The fact that you think we're gonna _kill **you**_ ," Jimin explained as Taehyung and Jungkook struggled to throw your bonded brother on the floor in front of you. Coffee colored irises stared back into your own (e/c) ones, his face _cut_ to pieces and _bruised_ almost beyond recognition while his eyes silently pleading for the _pain_ to stop as a different type of _hurt_ crossed his face upon seeing you.

Before either of you could utter a word, a freshly polished silver handgun being was shoved against your brother's temple, prompting words to spew from your mouth immediately, "No! Not him! I-I'll take you to the fucking artifact, just... just don't... _hurt_ him..." "Perfect," Namjoon grinned wickedly as he grabbed your cheeks forcefully, "lead the way then." Your wrists and ankles were unbound from the chair as Hoseok and Jin escorted you towards the exit by your arm, your eyes flicking to see your brother one last time before you, Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon rounded a corner. "Move," Hoseok snapped at you, shoving you into the passenger seat of the black van you had used on heists. What a fucked up thing this was going to turn into, you thought, a sigh falling from your lips as you directed the driver to an old sea-side cliff a couple miles outside of town.

"We're gonna have to climb down the cliff, so I kinda need my hands for that," you told your companions as you lifted your cuffed hands to be released. "Why?" Jin inquired, looking at you like you were insane. "I had to put it somewhere you guys wouldn't think of and where nobody would randomly stumble upon it," you admitted with a shrug as Namjoon hesitantly did what you had requested of him, "figured this was the best place. Now, come on... pussies." Your small group scaled down the rocky cliff side carefully but swiftly as the tide began to shift so that it wasn't low, your palms beginning to bleed from the sharp rocks. Once you got to the opening of the cave you had stashed the relic in, you waved your captors over and waited for them and their complaining to get inside. "Tell me again how you found a place like this?" Jin panted. "It was a place I found one night when I had a death wish, just after my parents died. Until I joined you guys, I'd come here to get away for a while," you explained, your gaze directed further into the humid hole in the wall. Your companions followed your line of sight before you began making your way to the thing you had hoped you wouldn't see again.

Half way through the long walk, you suddenly bolted towards their precious artifact, hoping to get your hands on it and destroy it before they did. Unfortunately, Hoseok's quick reflexes had you on the ground just inches from where you had hidden the golden statue they so desperately wanted to reacquire. "Not so fast, (Y/N)," the sunshine boy grunted as you struggled against his weight, "why'd you run?" Silence. That's what came from you before a scream nearly ripped its way through your throat, Hoseok having broken one of your fingers. "W-What? We going old school torture now?" you somehow snickered through the pain. "Where is it, (Y/N)?!" Namjoon asked impatiently once he and Jin had caught up with you and the boy sitting on top of you. "Let her up, Hobi," Jin demanded and Hoseok just gave an irritated grunt, but obeyed anyways. You ignored their pleas, keeping your eyes locked with Namjoon's. "It isn't here... is it?" Jin sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration before turning to yell at his companions, "See?! I told you we couldn't trust her!" "You told us?! Bullshit, Kim Seokjin! You were all for killing her before we had the chance to get anything out!" Hoseok shouted. "So?!" "So, she still knows where the fucking artifact is at!" Namjoon yelled over the both of them. The trio began quarreling among themselves as you began to make subtle steps away from them, gently plucking the glittering gold statue from its hiding spot. "Ladies, ladies, all three of you are pretty, but we have some more important matters to tend to," you interrupted, their heads immediately snapping in your direction with looks of rage before disbelief replaced it at the sight of you holding their obsession. **"Like destroying this fucking thing!"** you screamed, raising the artifact into the air before bringing it crashing down to the floor.

You would have expected it to shatter if it weren't for the fact that it was fucking _levitating_ inches from where it would have shattered. It quickly flew through the air to the middle of the room before the statue grew into the size of a person, the warrior peering at your group with rage as it raised its sword and shield. "What the **fuck**?!" Hoseok cried in astonishment, immediately beginning to shoot at it though the bullets only bounced off the golden man.

_What the hell had you just done?_


	8. ON HOLD

Gonna be putting this fic on hold for a while. I'm having terrible ~~depression~~ writers block and despite knowing **how** it will end, I'm struggling to write it up so that it's not rushed/a shitty chapter.

Please be patient with me.

Other works will come out on my acc in the mean time so feel free to check those out when they're posted! :o

_\- R_


End file.
